


Genim Mikaelson: The Lost One

by fear2is2my1superpower1B



Series: The lost one Universe [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Stiles, Creature Stiles, Depression, Derek isnt a sourwolf, F/F, F/M, Familial bonding, Fluff, Good Peter, Human Elena, Hunters, Hybrids, Kate and Gerard dont exist, M/M, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mental Breakdown, Mpreg, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, No Humanity stiles, Original Mythology, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reincarnation, Repressed Memories, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Self Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Mutilation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Genim, Stiles is Genim and Genim is Stiles, Stiles is a Mikaelson, Stiles is an original vampire, Stiles is not a Stilinski, Stiles-centric, Temporary Character Death, Theyre vital for the story so get over it, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, altered vampires, amnesia!stiles, angels???, compelled!stiles, covens and packs exists, esther and mikael dont want to kill their kids, he's actually nice, ill figure out the future of the fic as i go along LMAO, lots of flashbacks, oh my, sorta - Freeform, stiles is badass, the mikaelsons eventually fix their relationships and become a loving family, the mikaelsons have a heart to heart, there is so much fluff in this fic that cavaties are imminent, they actually want to reconcile with them and try at that family thing again, twin telepathy?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fear2is2my1superpower1B/pseuds/fear2is2my1superpower1B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is a Teen Wolf & Vampire Diaries Alternate Universe crossover.) There is one story about their family that the Mikaelson siblings could never bring themselves to tell. The tragic story, about how they slowly, bit by bit, lost their youngest brother, Genim, whom they've never spoken about to those outside of the family.. To anyone other than the Mikaelson's, this "Genim" doesn't exist. They also don't know that Henrik never died. That was just a cover for what really happened.  Genim was the youngest Mikaelson child, and Henrik's twin.. He was loved and adored by all who met him (so much that even Mikael couldn't help but have a soft spot for him in his stone-cold heart. The other Mikaelson children never hated him for that though, in fact, they adored him even more than Mikael and Esther combined.).  FULL DESCRIPTION INSIDE! If this interests you, go and have a look.. I assure you will not regret it if you do!  :D</p><p>JAN 2 2017- AUTHOR UPDATE: HEY PEEPS, JUST AN FYI, THIS ISNT ABANDONED, IM JUST REALLY LAZY. IM ALMOST DONE WITH A FILLER CHAPTER WHILE I BRAINSTORM STUFF FOR MORE CHAPTERS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a(vampire diaries and teen wolf crossover AU). The title of the chapters will be in Latin. PS: READ THE TAGS THEY'RE VERY IMPORTANT. Oh and BTW this first installment is the prologue/story description, thingy. So it will be shorter then all of the chapters.

_There is one story about their family that the Mikaelson siblings could never bring themselves to tell._ The tragic story, about how they slowly, bit by bit, lost their youngest brother, Genim, whom they've never spoken about to those outside of the family.. To anyone other than the Mikaelsons, this "Genim" doesn't exist.

 

They also don't know that Henrik never died. That was just a cover for what really happened.  

 

Genim was the youngest Mikaelson child, and Henrik's twin.. He was loved and adored by all who met him (so much that even Mikael couldn't help but have a soft spot for him in his stone-cold heart. The other Mikaelson children never hated him for that though, in fact, they adored him even more than Mikael and Esther combined.). He was a magic wielder (which specific one will be revealed in chapter 1), a very powerful one at that, maybe even more powerful than Ayana and Merlin put together. He was turned into a vampire along with Kol, Elijah, Finn, Henrik, Rebekah and Niklaus. In fact, he happened to be the first Mikael and Esther turned. Getting turned into a vampire took its toll on Genim. He was cut off from the earth, and to him it felt like the world was ending. He hated feeding on humans, he hated the killing and the bloodshed. He hated being the monster he was. So he begged and pleaded for Esther and Mikael to kill him. They refused, so as an alternative Mikael compelled Genim to forget all about his life as a Mikaelson. To forget all about them. They let him go, and they never saw him again after that. That is until one day they met again by pure chance (or was it?), in the year 2014.

 

 

 

 

_8-21-14_


	2. placet auxilium me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK IS NEEDED!

_**Hey guys!  I am SO sorry.** No, this isn't a chapter_. But I promise, once this little issue is dealt with, you will be getting an actual chapter as soon as humanly possible. I swear it's nearly done. So it wont be much of a wait for you all to endure.

 

Alrighty.. So here's what going on. I am stuck. Like majorly. I have nearly 10,000 words of chapter 1 already completed. (don't expect the rest of the chapters to be like that. the story would finish way too fast if I did. lol)

This upcoming chapter isn't set in present time. Its basically a series of flashbacks; about the life of the Mikaelsons. Starting from when Genim is really young and stopping up on the day Genim begs Esther and Mikael to kill him. I did this like that because I really want you guys to get a feel of the relationships between the Mikaelsons. But in the 2nd chapter it will be in present time; Genim and the rest of the family will be reunited in chapter 2.

 

I am torn between the decision of just leaving a specific part of ch.1 the way it is, or adding more on to it.

I got inspired, so I wanted to add more onto it. But I don't know if it would be a good decision or not...

 

So, as you all should know -if you had read all of the tags- that there is a rape warning in this story. I got an idea for extending the whole rape scene (that's going to be in ch.1), and making it into a small kidnapping? I dunno. It seems like it would be good, with how it's written and all. I just thought maybe adding the kidnapping, would be good to like add a bit onto how the rest of the Mikaelson family reacts, how they're all affected by it and stuff.  But I'm not sure if it will be a wise decision to even put it in.

So I need a second opinion. That's where you guys come in.

Please tell me what you all think I should do.   

Any volunteers to help me update this 1st chapter faster???

 

             Alright, thanks guys! I'll leave this up until **i post chapter one.** So leave feedback!


	3. REFULGO #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time it was ever indicated that Genim would inherit any magical powers was when he and his older twin Henrik were only 2 years and 7 months of age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! LONG TIME NO SEE *awkward chuckle*  
> Sooooo, things have changed and I decided to instead of having all of the flashbacks in one huge almost 30 page chapter, to chop the flashbacks up and put them into individual chapters. That way you all wouldn't get overwhelmed by what happens in them. the feels man... ANYWAY...... Mainly because they're prettyyyy damn heart wrenching at times. I am positive some of the flashbacks will make you cry.  
> in joy, in relief, or in sorrow, I do not know... *bows head down in shame* I am so sorry..

******IMPORTANT! there are many things that are in the plot that are different from both the Teen Wolf and Vampire Diaries plotlines. THIS ALL IS IMPORTANT, SO DO NOT SKIP!!**  
___________________________________  
**Witches** : are the only magical ones bound to serve the earth.

 **Druids** : They are not in any way the same as the druids that are described in mythology or in Teen Wolf.

Though, they are peaceful folk, they will kill if absolutely needed. They are similar to the witches. But the druids aren’t “servants of the earth” like the witches are. You don't have to have any Druid blood in your family to be one. It just happens, you're born with it.. Unlike witches, you can’t “practice” being a Druid if you weren’t born with the abilities. It doesn’t work like that.

The Druids are elemental beings that have special abilities to create, bend, conjure, manipulate (etc.) one of the four main elements. The Druids’ element isn't chosen; they find out what their element is when their powers manifest for the first time. Most Druids’ abilities manifest in early childhood, though there are some cases of late bloomers. Unlike the witches whose abilities manifest sometime during puberty or young adulthood. The main elemental abilities druids can have are Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. The manifesting of their abilities is triggered by a strong surge of emotions.

Even though they are elemental beings, they can still learn to perform spells, and do other things like being able to communicate with the Spirits and resurrect the dead.

   
Cecidit:   
       **Cecidit is Latin for Fallen**.  
To the French they are called Baissé  
    To the German they are called Gefallen  
    To the Spanish they are called Caídos  
    To the Italian they are called Caduto  
To the Haitian they are Tonbe.  
“It is best to stay on the good side of Fallen, for they are a formidable opponent when angered.”

The Fallen are the rarest type of Druid. They have unimaginable power to do pretty much anything; ranging from teleportation, to being able to create clones of themselves at will, and being able to communicate with animals. The possibilities are endless. They also have control over all four elements. Their abilities manifest the same time the normal druids do. They are called the Fallen, because  the Druid community believes that the Fallen are angels that were chosen to fall from the clouds (a.k.a. heaven) and bring good things to the world. There have only been several recorded Fallen so far , there are probably many more that are just unknown to us due to lack of records. They are Merlin, Buddha, Florence Nightingale, the Greek gods, Theodore Roosevelt, and Joan of Arc. The Fallen are worshiped though mostly by Druids, and highly respected by all. Though the Druids worship the Fallen, they are exactly not religious in the traditional sense.. They believe that there may be a higher power. They just believe that doing good and trying to be a good person is the right way to go about life.

When Fallen use their powers their eyes glow a bright violet (its really a sort of periwinkle but whatever). Though, when regular Druids use their powers their eyes flash a sort of warm caramelly gold.  
   
**Malignum** : Malignum, meaning “evil one”. They are dark Druids. At one time, they were good Druids. But they were corrupt due to lack of good influences when in the beginning stages of their abilities training and/or also due to the use of Dark magic. In which, the result of that is becoming a Malignum. They use their abilities for pure evil. Malignum’s are extremely manipulative, so they are not to be trusted or messed with. They will do nearly anything to get their hands on a Fallen. They just love to corrupt innocent things. When a Malignum uses their powers the whites of their eyes flash black, while the irises turn gold with lime-green tints on the edges and the pupils become cat-like.

 

_*** this is a link to a piccollage collage I made for what the eyes look like -- >  <http://pic-collage.com/_avtBQ3vB>_

 

 **Soul-Mates** ; most commonly known as “Destined-Mate” or “Mate”: Nearly all the supernatural creatures have mates, (with the exception of a few individuals-though this happens hardly ever).

>There can be multiple mates.

Though mates exist for the supernatural, it is possible for someone to not have a mate. It’s rare, but it happens. When that is the case, the person will just have to find love the old fashion human way, dating. They only date humans. If they dated a supernatural creature that hasn't found their mate, it’s really setting the mateless person for heartbreak when that person that they’re dating eventually finds their mate..

> **SoulMate-Markings** \- The day of a supernatural persons 14th birthday, their mate(s) first name, middle and last name initials magically appears somewhere on their body. It would look like-> Johnny M. A. (As in; Johnny Middle-name Appleseed. It will look like a tattoo, but it’s not. It cannot be removed by anything, even tattoo removal machines don’t work.

>The persons mate(s) name will either be in blue or magenta, which indicates their gender. There only three different situations where it would be a different color. When your mate’s name is outlined in turquoise green, it means that your mate(s) hasn’t matured to age 14 yet. Trying to find your mate while the mark is still green is pointless. It’d be like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It’s best to wait until it turns When It’s grey, it means your mate(s) are/is dead. When It’s white, It means they haven't been born yet.

> On the day of your birthday, when your mate(s) name is in the process of appearing on your body, the area where their name(s) will be will burn until the name is finished fully appearing on your skin.

>Your mate's name(s) can appear anywhere on your skin that is visible to you. From your ankle, buttocks (cheeks not crack), to behind your earlobe. But never on the genitales   areas or underarms.

>For Vampires or a turned Were-creature, the name(s) appear some time after they are turned, if not immediately. It’s different for each vampire and turned Were-creature.

> For those whose mate(s) hasn't been born yet, or has died or if you happen to never find them: if this happens and you're not immortal; in your next life, their next life’s name will take the place under the placement of the name they had in their previous life. What I'm trying to say is that this process is what its kinda how some of the Petrova and Salvatore doppelgangers met and fell in love.. its kinda like that.  If you don't find your mate in one lifetime, you'll most likely find them in the next.

>You don't choose your mate(s) and they don't choose you. It's a "written in the stars" sort of thing.

>It doesn't matter if either of them are a Were, vampire, witch, human, male or female, or whatever. When a supernatural person finds their mate(s) they get an instinctual feeling of love towards the person. The person can't even bring themselves to hate their mate(s). If they do, its for a short period.  In the end, all they’ll feel is love for each other.

>Back in the days before electricity and social media,  a supernatural being would go traveling around the world so they have a better chance of finding their mate(s). Though that only happened if they couldn't convince a witch or druid to perform a locator spell for them. When you are close to encountering your mate(s) your Mate-Mark will burn (and get even more intense) until you're face to face.

>Whether the person knows their mate or not doesn't matter. So whatever, whomever they are, you hold this unconditional love for your mate(s), vice versa. But, if your mate is human, the effects are different. They won't know that they're your mate, but they will certainly still feel an attraction towards you. It’s best to address the fact that they are your mate and that you are a supernatural creature- later on in the relationship, when trust is established and not easily broken. Hold off telling them for a few years. Thats only necessary if they aren't aware of the supernatural or the truth about the special bond  between you and them, they may be more trusting and hear you out.

>Mate-bonds cannot be broken, love’s that powerful.

 **Werewolves** : there are two kinds of werewolves. One that can be turned by a bite and one that has the werewolf gene in them, and when they kill someone, that’s when they turn. All weres have gold eyes.

> **Packs** : is a group of Were-creatures that live together, made up of blood related members. But in most cases the members of a pack are a mix of blood related and non-blood related; like friends or other were-species (like were-coyote or were-jaguar, etc.) and sometimes other supernatural creatures that aren't Were. The mate factor comes into play. If a pack was attacked and the only living members that are left were seven children, those children would create another pack.  When they become sexally mature, they will go and look for their mate (if they haven't found them by that time), and also possibly take in stray were-creatures who don't belong to a pack along the way.

> **Alphas, Betas and Omegas** :  For all Were-creatures there are Alphas, Betas and Omegas. This applies for all Were-species, even those that aren't related to the wolves. A/B/O are basically biological ranking. There is basically no gender (all Alphas, Betas & Omegas have both female and male reproductive organs) or ranking discrimination. Mainly because Alphas, Betas and Omegas; each of them has an important part in the pack and also can be either male or female. A/B/O couples aren't genetically designed for one rank (mates comes into play here as well). What I mean is that in some A/B/O fics the Alphas mainly have Omega mates and the Betas normally have Beta mates, or sometimes Alpha. That is not the case here. There can be Alpha/Alpha, Beta/Beta, Omega/Omega (O/O is rare though), Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Omega, or Beta/Omega.

 **Alphas** are the most dominant of the three ranks. They’re hot-headed and are arrogant pranksters when they are young and inexperienced with leading a pack. Though with time they will come to be the respectable leaders that they are born to be. When of age, they are usually made the new Leader(s) of the pack. If the pack Alpha dies, or goes missing (and are not found when searched for), the eldest Beta and Alpha are to be the new leaders. If it comes point where an Alpha is so ill that they aren't coherent, or are away on business, the eldest Beta and Alpha will temporarily take lead until the Alpha comes back/gets better.  Alphas have Ruts once a month. The Alphas teach the young how to hunt.

 **Betas** are the neutral ones of the three ranks. When provoked they can become violent and extremely overprotective of their pack and mate(s), but are normally laid-back and calm. They are the ones that breakup and resolve the conflicts that may happen between packmates. They act as the glue that holds the pack together. They are extremely loyal to their pack, and would die before anyone hurts a member of their pack. They're the Alphas right hand man, and second in command. Like the Alphas; Betas have Ruts once a month. The Betas teach the young how to fight, mainly because they have the patience (that the Alphas lack) to do so.

 **Omegas** are the most vulnerable ones of the three ranks. Mainly because they aren't as physically strong as the Alphas or Betas (but make up for that mentally), are the most fertile, and have Heats two times a month (usually lasting three to four days, it most likely end up extended a day or two more) where their even more fertile than usual. Which makes them easy targets for rapists. They are the intelligent, loving and caring ones of the three ranks. They are very important to a pack, and are cherished. But it wasn’t always like that. In the 1000s and the times before that, Omegas were objectified and thought as playthings whose only purpose was to be owned and bred. Despite their vulnerability, the Omegas are the ones that you go to in a time of need, they are the packs confidant, the “wise old man” of sorts.  Omegas usually are the packs’ academic teacher. They -other than the parents- teach the pups proper grammar, and once the pup’s old enough, they teach them how to read and write. Now in modern time, higher education is seeked in private schools (Obviously run by the supernatural, can't have the humans finding out).

> **Ruts, Heats and Knotting** :  
**Heat** is when a Omega is experiencing their mating cycle in which they experience a heightened desire to have sex and produce offspring. An Omega is at their most vulnerable during Heat. During this time, an Omega produces self-lubrication that is also called “slick”. The first and second days of Heat are the most overwhelming (and painful without sex) for the Omega. Pregnancy almost always is a result if sex occurs. Even modern day contraceptives are ineffective (even birth control pills), due to the knot and increased fertility. If pregnancy is not wanted, abstinence is the only way to prevent it. 

 **Ruts** are when an Alpha or Beta is in a heightened state of sexual arousal. A rut is to increase chances of impregnating said Alpha or Beta’s mate(s). When an Alpha or Beta is in a rut, it is much like an Omega in heat; it still puts them in a desperate state of need for sex. But they don’t produce self-lubrication, only Omegas do that. Alphas get extremely sexually violent during Ruts and the urges to “breed” is overwhelming. So they tend to hide away from everyone during that time. Anyone who comes close could become a victim. They especially do that because they don't want to hurt their mate(s). Female Alphas and Betas have penises and testicles instead of a clitoris. Pregnancy can happen between either person since all Alphas, Betas  & Omegas have both fully functioning sets of female and male reproductive organs.

 **Knotting** is when a  Alpha or Beta's penis forms a knot at the base, that will swell to lock them is inside their partner. Tying them together for a period of time (usually lasting an hour or two) until the knot deflates.

>Knots appear whenever an Alpha or Beta is having sex with one of their mates or mate when they are in a Rut/Heat. They occasionally appear during non-Rut sex.

>Chance of pregnancy is high because thick streams of sperm is being pumped into the person on the receiving end during that time.

>If knotting happens during a Heat, chance of pregnancy is extremely high. Sometimes resulting in multiple births (twins, triplets, quads, etc).

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okayyy that is all, I think. Sorry if all of that info overwhelmed you.. Its necessary for you all to know this before the story really starts.

If you have any questions, or if something wasn't well explained, just leave me a comment and I’ll try answer to the best of my ability! Your input really helps. :)

Btw! This whole story is very Genim-centric, but is also focused on other characters just as much.. just letting you know now! Lol Now, continue on to the chapter! :D

 **Enjoy**!  
____________________________________________________________

 

 

                              ^_^  ....  ^_^

 

 

 

**_**** ONE ****_ **

The first time it was ever indicated that Genim would inherit any magical powers was when he and his older twin Henrik were only 2 years and 7 months of age.

"Mumma! Mumma!" two voices call out in a shriek. The owners of the voices run outside of the caves to a hut that’s near the center of the village where their family was preparing the morning meal. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and look up in worry. Esther and Mikael quickly went up to the trembling children.

"What is it Kol, Henrik? What is wrong?" Esther asks them quickly.

"I-I, j-just come!" the usually cheerful and mischievous Kol stutters, clearly frightened and is unable to describe what has happened. So he grabs the ends of her dress and pulls her along with him. They all rush into the cave. They follow the path to the first network of caves, where the children like to play and nap in when they're not home or hiding inside from the wolves on a full moon.

There inside the first small cave, was little Genim. Who was floating three feet off the ground (and in a very unconscious state), surrounded in a circle of giant flames.

Esther's eyes widen in horror and slight fascination. She then pushes Kol and Henrik into their father's arms, who was at the entrance of the small cave with a few of the others. Esther rushes to her youngest child, and with a sudden wave of her hand she yells out, "Flamma evanui!" It does nothing to make the flames dissipate, so Esther tries again, with more force into it.

"FLAMMA EVANUI!" she yelled in a booming voice. Only then did the fire die down and eventually disappear. Leaving behind a ring of scorch marks on the ground around where Genim had once lay to sleep on his small fur cot. Which is now nothing but a shriveled up black mass.

Speaking of Genim, as soon as the flames vanished, he started to fall from his spot in the air. Esther quickly noticed what was happening and dashed to him and caught him in her arms. She clutches him close to her chest, gasping in fear. Tears leak out of her eyes at the thought of losing her youngest child. No, not again, I won't let it happen, she thought to herself. 

At this moment the small child stirs in his mother's embrace. Genim slowly awakens, and rubs sleep from his eyes. Upon seeing the sight of his mother with tears slowly running down her face, Genims little mouth turns down in a frown.

"What's wong mumma?" He mumbles groggily, then places a hand on her cheek, and wipes the tears away.

"Oh nothing, my sweet child." Esther says reassuringly with a small laugh. For a child as young as Genim is, he has always been so kind and caring. "Does anything hurt, Genim?"

"No, mumma. But t-thewe was a createw chasin' me! It was scawy.." He whimpers fearfully in his childish tongue and, burrows further into his mother's bosom. 

"Shh, you're alright now, my child. Let's go and have Ayana look at you, alright?" She says softly. She holds Genim tighter and gets up from her crouched stance. With Genim in her arms, she walks out of the small cave, and outside where everyone was crowded around. Esther goes through the crowd and up to a concerned-looking Ayana.

"He seems unharmed, but I want you to look him over. Ayana.. He was levitating, surrounded by large flames. What does it mean?"  She says. After hearing this, Ayana rushes Esther and Genim into her hut. When Esther steps inside, Ayana gently takes Genim from her arms and places him on her cot that was in the corner of the medium sized hut. He looks up at her confused. She then takes his face into her hands, slides her hand over his eyes, making him fall into a magic-induced slumber. Ayana gently lays him onto his back, and then places her thumbs on his temples. She starts chanting for a few minutes and then stops. Ayana looks up at Esther with wide eyes.

“He is well. No harm has been done. Esther… your boy.. He has so much Magical power within him. I’ve never felt such powerful energy, other than my own. I never would have guessed...”  She trails off and her eyes go blank, as if in a trance.

“His abilities manifested so early. Why? Most who develop witch abilities do not show themselves until a child is into the period of sexual maturing. H-he's but an infant.” She says incredulously and Ayanna’s eyes clear. 

“Esther.... the Spirits told me. Your boy..” Ayana takes a deep breath. “He is a Druid. More specifically, a Fallen. That is why.”

“W-what?” Esther gasps, her face showing disbelief and slight awe. 

“I know. Now Esther, he will be powerful. He will surpass every magic wielding creature in existence. He is destined to do great things. I know that for a fact now. Without the proper training or guidance, the results could have dreadful consequences. I offer my services in assisting in the training that will help him to control it. I demand that you accept my offer, for the sake of the child and also your family. His power is raw, it comes from his core.. Having such untamed raw magic as powerful as his, can mean even death for Genim. If untamed, the power could consume him, driving him mad. He could possibly become a Malignum without the proper guidance.” Ayana says sternly. Esther she sighs deeply, but she knows she has to do this. For Genim. 

“Alright.”

“The day after his sixth birthday, I will take him to a nearby Druid village, where they can teach him to use his abilities for good. They will start training him in the top of the mountain. But only in the seasons of when the leaves fall, the cold season, and the hottest season. So that he can get closer to peace and closer to the elements. I will not take him away for long, only for seven days in the cold season, seven weeks in the hot season and five weeks in the season when the leaves fall. That will continue until we feel his power is tamed enough to not need to have extensive trips away from you, your family and the rest of the village. Training other than in the wilderness, will be weekly, for three hours only, in my hut. Where he will practice spell casting with me.” She says, and looks down at the small child sleeping on her cot then smiles softly.

The next few years will be the most difficult.


	4. REFULGO #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cracking of a whip slashing against skin and cries of pain echoed in the dark hut. Slash after slash, the cries grew louder. Unknown to both the victim, and torturer, Genim had just stepped inside, and was watching the gut wrenching scene from the shadows, silently crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya guys! Here's the second flashback! I hope you all like it! I'll try to update on Wednesday or Thursday every week. Feedback is much appreciated, so please do comment on every chapter! Thanks for being patient all these months since I first posted the prologue. I'll try to keep the gaps between updates to a minimum, but I can't always keep my promise. Writer's block is a horrible disease.. But, I'm always open to suggestions! I'd love to hear what you all have to say! Believe it or not, your comments mean a lot! 
> 
>  
> 
> The Mikaelson kids approx. ages:  
> Henrik and Genim are going to be 9
> 
> Rebekah is 11
> 
> Kol is 12
> 
> Klaus is 18
> 
> Elijah is in his early-mid 20's
> 
> Finn is in his mid 20’s

  ******TWO******

 

_7 years later…_

    *****

                                                                     

The sound of giggling, and laughter followed by the crunching of dead leaves under feet shatters the tranquility of the early morning silence.

“Come on brother, just jump! You’re not going to die!” Kol laughs at his older brother, Niklaus, who is currently three branches high of a really large oak. Arms and legs clamped around the trunk, holding on for dear life. Though it wasn't too high, so his fear is quite unrealistic.

“No, never! I don’t know what possessed me to listen to you four in the first place!” he shouts back. Kol and Henrik snicker.

“Because you love us, and besides no one can resist my beautiful eyes.”  Rebekah giggles and bats her eyelashes. From a few steps back Elijah and Finn cackle then smirk as they each held one of Finn's newborn children in their arms.

“Come on Nik, just do it. I will catch you if you do fall.” Genim says cutely, not knowing his tiny body would be crushed under the weight of his nearly adult sized brother if he tried.

Giving in, Niklaus sighs, puts his feet on the branch and starts to jump off the branch, but before he can, the branch snaps. Niklaus lets out a scream as he falls down fast.

Almost instantly, Genim bolts to the front of the tree and puts his hands up and Niklaus freezes in midair, a few inches off the ground. Slowly he floats down onto a pile of leaves that the little ones were jumping in. The other siblings rush to his side and help him to his feet, asking if he was hurt.

"I told you I would catch you, Nik! I’ve been getting really good at using my powers." The youngest Mikaelson says with a proud smile but it drops when he sees his father approaching, with a furious look on his face.

"Niklaus! What do you think you're doing?! Being so foolish and putting your brothers and sister in danger like that! What if you had landed on them? Hm? What if you killed one of them?" Mikael growled out, grabs Niklaus by his shoulder with a vice grip and drags him to where the village huts are located. 

Genim goes to follow them, but Elijah touches his arms and shakes his head sadly. Genims brows scrunch together and he wrenches out of his brothers' grip and goes in the direction his father and other brother went.

      

* * *

The cracking of a whip slashing against skin and cries of pain echoed in the dark hut. Slash after slash, the cries grew louder. Unknown to both the victim, and torturer, Genim had just stepped inside, and was watching the gut wrenching scene from the shadows, silently crying. Genim accidentally lets out a loud whimper when Mikael makes a harder slash than the ones before. Which tears a bloodcurdling  scream out of Niklaus' mouth. Genim steps out of the shadows, eyes showing his horror.

"W-why are you d-doing that to Nik?!" He asks fearfully and Niklaus freezes, he didn't want his youngest brother to see him like this, all beaten and bloody. 

Mikael freezes, his youngest child has never actually seen him physically hurt his bastard not-son before. He fears he may have traumatized Genim. Mikael drops the whip and walks to get closer to the child. But Genim runs away from him and dashes outside of the hut, sobbing loudly.

Genim isn't very far away when he catches him. Mikael grabs him by the shoulders and turns his son around to face him. But Genim squirms and tries to get away from his father. He avoids looking in his father’s direction, terrified to the point where he can't even look at him.

"Genim, stop moving!" Mikael commands, but Genim continues to squirm and cry. Suddenly a hard slap is delivered to the boys cheek and he instantly stops moving in shock. The child slowly brings his hand to his reddening cheek and Mikaels' eyes widen. What has he done? He never meant to lay a hand on his youngest.

"You are a monster!" Genim sobs out. His eyes flash violet as he uses his powers to throw his father away from him telekinetically. Mikael goes flying into a tree a few miles from the hut he was beating Niklaus in.

"G-Genim wait!"

Genim runs back into the hut where Niklaus lay moaning quietly in pain, and moves him with his mind. He takes his brother to their secret lake that is connected to a waterfall, which is in a large clearing a bit far ways, deep in the wilderness, from the village and it rarely (if ever) has any human visitors.. Well, besides the Mikaelson children that is. The possibility of anyone disturbing them is slim to none.

 

  
"I'm going to heal you, okay brother? You won't be hurting anymore." the small  boy says reassuringly to his big brother. Genims eyes flash violet as he gently lays his hand on Niklaus' left cheek. Slowly the open wounds on his face, arms and back, begin to heal and the broken skin starts to knit back together. The pain disappears, and is replaced with a warm tingling sensation. Genim takes a small cloth and dips it into the lake a bit and uses it to wipe the blood away from Niklaus' face.

"There, all better." The boy says with a small smile. Niklaus’ eyes fill with tears, and he suddenly pulls Genim into a big hug and whispers a thank you.

"That is what family is for; to love and protect. I love you. I will always love you." Genim says and Niklaus hugs him tighter, with a big smile on his face. The unshed tears finally fall down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chuckles nervously* I hope you all liked this chapter! 
> 
> Random Q&A:
> 
> Q: which female and male character of the vampire diaries is your favorite?  
> A: mines are Kol and Bonnie ^.^ <3 
> 
> What about you guys? Answer in the comments!  
> Byeee!  
> -J


End file.
